Absolute Duo The Black Flame
by The Ashened Genius
Summary: Kira Katashi is a young teen that has a rsther strange blaze. That same power has cost his much and now he is at Koryo Academy looking for someone to help him control, however his attitude will cause many problems along the way. The headmistress, Sakuya Tsukomo, clearly knows something about him that he doesn't. What will his time at the acdemy bring him, love, power, or hatred?


**Uncontrollable Flames**

 **I don't own Absolute Duo**

 **Prologue**

"This is Koryo Academy huh, hopefully I can find a challenge…" Mumbled a rather peculiar looking teen as he stopped on a stone path. His short black hair spiked backwards, seemingly defying gravity, the only exception being the two bangs swaying in tune with the cool breeze between his two crimson eyes. This teen gave off a rather mysterious aura and that fact he wasn't completely in uniform only deepened that.

Unlike many students who had already passed him on the way towards the auditorium he chose to wear a simple white button up shirt and black slacks. The top few buttons were unbuttoned and his somewhat toned arms were revealed to the world. It was easily to tell by the constant shifting he wasn't exactly comfortable in clothing like that.

The strangest feature was the black headband tied around his forehead by a knot. Blue flames were in the very center and seemed to spam across the entire article of clothing, uncontrolled by anything. The ends of the headband were at even lengths, both reaching his mid-back while shifting with the wind.

"E-excuse me." A small, almost inaudible voice reached his ears and caught his attention. The teen sent a glance towards the source and spotted a girl that was slightly shorter than him, struggling to find her way towards the auditorium. The girl was attempting and failing at getting anyone to help her due to her rather quiet tone.

The clearly shy girl was the owner of brown chestnut hair which was parted into two mini-tails to frame the sides of her face. Her gold, almost Amber eyes looked around with worry. She somehow managed to have a petite body but be well endowed at the same time, especially for teens around their ages. The red eyed teen briefly considered letting deal with her own problems but his good side, or rather what was left of it, couldn't take seeing how helpless the girl looked.

'The things I do for people.' He released a small sigh as his body began to approach the girl from the side. She seemed to take notice of this because she glanced towards him nervously with just a bit of hope shinning in her eyes. "E-Excuse me…" The Amber eyed girl started again as he got within earshot, seeing she finally got someone's attention she continued.

"A-Are you going t-to Koryo Academy too, I-I'm a little lost." Suppressing his annoyance, the teen offered her a kind but forced smile though she didn't pick up on the latter. "I'm new here too so I'm not really familiar with the school." Replied the male sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head before continuing. "But I was told were suppose to follow this stone path and we'll get there."

"Lets go together, by the way my names Kira Katashi." The now known teen offered the shorter girl his hand which she hesitantly took, it almost seemed like she was afraid of him or something. "M-Miyabi Hotaka, it's n-nice to meet you." Kira nodded in agreement as they began walking side by side towards their destination, unaware of their futures.

 **Minutes Later**

Kira ran a hand through his jet black hair as he glanced around one last time, he had lost Miyabi on his way into the Auditorium because of the large abundance of students around. He wasn't going to lie and say he was worried about the girl, the teen was just more concerned with being next to someone he had at least said a few words too.

It didn't take long for him to give up and take a seat next to some random red haired student, who seemed rather confident in his abilities. 'Breaking that confidence will be so fun.' A dark grin etched itself onto his face but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the feeling of eyes on him. His crimson orbs met bright purple ones that stared at him in deep interest.

They belonged to a childlike girl with long violet hair which was pulled into two different pigtails and fell down past her waist. The child was dress in what seemed to be a blackish-purple formal wear though Kira couldn't tell, he wasn't good with clothing to begin with anyways.

To his utter surprise, the purple eyed girl walked up the podium and began to speak. He still couldn't shake the strange feeling that stirred within him when she stared at him, to be honest it made him a bit uneasy. "My name is Sakuya Tsukumo and I am the headmistress of this school." Kira broke himself out of his thoughts and focused on the girl's words, clearly still surprised.

"Congratulations on making it here, we'll start by conducting our traditional screening right. Take note of the person sitting next to you as they will be your partner for this exercise." The crimson eyed fighter just barely managed to suppress a groan of annoyance as he realized he'd be working with the red head next to him.

"When I give the signal you are all to rise and began battling your partner for your spot in this school." His annoyance was replaced by an overwhelming sense of dark pleasure, he was going to enjoy breaking his "partner's" confidence. "You all of ten minutes to win your duels so you should be quick about."

Before silence could even set in or anyone could complain, Kira rose to his feet and drew nearly everyone's attention in the process. **"Blaze on."** Muttered the teen was intense black flames shot up around his entire body. The force sent the chair he was seating in flying, along with a few of the extremely weak students near him. The flames began to form a long silver katana which was rather simply when it came to design.

The unique thing about his blaze was the fact that his black flames never died out, in fact they began to spin around his feet at high speeds protecting him. "Well…" started Kira was he pointed the tip of his blade at the red head that had been sitting next to him. "…let's hope your bite is as good as your bark or I'll be sorely disappointed." With that said, Kira smirked and beckoned the red head to rush him, clearly not worried about losing in the slightest.

The teen activated his blaze which turned out to be two daggers that shinned with traces of electricity. Kira simply snorted in amusement, unimpressed by the weapons before him. 'I'll take him out in one hit, that should shatter his pride.' While deciding how to take out his opponent, the teen dodged a downward slice from the red head by leaning to the left before stepping back to dodge an upward one.

'Yes, that'll be perfect.' With that thought in mind, Kira's sword deteriorated into black flames causing the red head to grin and Sakuya to raise an eyebrow. "So you saw how strong I was and ga-" Kira cut off the other teen with a simple wave of his hand, sending a torrent of flames towards the red head and forcing him to dodge. "I just don't need it to beat trash like you." Replied Kira, clearly baiting him.

The red head didn't pick up on this and rushed him recklessly. Without much effort at all, Kira grabbed him by his neck and snatched his daggers away from him with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know someone could be so stupid, honestly I shouldn't be surprised anymore." With a shrug, Kira let the black flames travel up his arm and slowly burn the daggers. The redhead let out a loud scream of pain as his blaze was destroyed, signaling for Kira to throw him to the ground.

'I wonder who's next.' Thought the teen in barely contained excitement as he glanced towards the headmistress who was half-smiling at the scene. 'Guess she enjoys that kinda thing.' He shrugged and watched as others duked it out, mostly unimpressed by everyone except Miyabi, some navy blue haired girl, and Tor if Kira caught that correctly.

 _Guess there are some strong people around_


End file.
